Downpour
by mamatria
Summary: Ijyuin Ruka is your normal spoiled girl in Ouran Academy...only now she was trapped in the gym bathroom with nothing on but a towel! How will she get out of there? What consequences lie ahead? How did she get caught up with the Host Club? But most importantly now, how many Ouran students does it take to open a door?
1. Chapter 1

Ever heard of the saying "stressed, but well dressed"?

Well right now, Ijyuin Ruka was _heavily_ stressed and grossly _underdressed_. Meaning, she was locked in the girl's changing room wrapped only in a towel. She's been calling for help for what seemed like ages before she realized it was useless. Her whole class had left already. No one could hear her. You could say that she brought this upon herself, but Ruka, the stubborn girl, refused to accept such outrageous claims. She _didn't mean_ to say that Minamoto-chan had a cheap-looking dye job. Really. She didn't mean to actually say it out loud for all her friends to hear; it was supposed to stay as a silent comment. It was supposed to stay _in her head_. But that's not what had happened. The unsightly color of Minamoto-chan's hair was far from the golden-blonde look the girl said she was aiming for and that was enough for Ruka to blurt out some criticism.

_But honestly, her highlights were so atrocious!_ Ruka thought. _I was actually doing her a favor! My knowledge on what's fashionable and popular is unrivaled in class_.

But still, Minamoto-chan decided to take a jab at Ruka's _unruly_ red hair and _dull_ grey eyes which was absolutely embarrassing for the _former _(or so Ruka believed).This is because, one, Ruka's hair was copper-red not fire red-red and each curl had been meticulously styled that morning. Two, even though her eyes were slate blue (totally different from grey) they're positively far from dull. Three, she corrected Minamoto-chan by telling her all this and four, Ruka proceeded to say: "If your bad highlights weren't proof enough, your comments just made it clear that you're hopelessly color blind."

Which is how the copper-redhead landed herself in this situation (or in her opinion, _didn't_ land herself in this situation). Minamoto-chan and her friends had stolen Ruka's clothes and things and left her to freeze alone in the changing room. She didn't have any proof but she was sure it had been them! But analyzing it further wouldn't improve her state at all so Ruka just opted to walk around the room.

_At least those harpies weren't able to take my towel_, she thought. Due to her exposure to various Western dramas, Ruka had learned that you should keep your towel as close to you as possible when taking a shower after Physical Education (unless you want to be caught sneaking around campus naked which she doubt anyone would want). However, Ruka's situation seemed pretty desperate now. _Those hags even stole my shoes! They're made from special leather you can only get abroad! Ooooh, wait until I get some clothes and I'll claw them!_

So Ruka kept walking around, silently fuming as her feet became more wrinkled from the water puddles on the floor. That was when she came across a closet in the far back of the room. A small polished plaque beside it listed down the contents and one item caught Ruka's eye. _Spare uniforms._

_Ouran really thinks of everything!_ Ruka rejoiced. She was finally going to get some clothes and warmth! She pulled open the small closet and hurriedly unzipped a clothing bag.

It was empty.

So she tried another bag and found that it was empty as well. And another and another... Ruka's arms fell limp on her sides as she realized all of the spare uniforms had been taken too. Apparently, Minamoto-chan and her friends thought of everything as well.

"Ughh!" Ruka said, exasperated, and stomped her foot. Which in hindsight, was a terrible idea because she slipped and landed flat on her back.

"Ouuuucchhh... I give up," She said aloud, ignoring the sharp pains ebbing through her body. She felt too defeated to bother moving. "I'll just die here right now. The next class can just bury me when they find me."

So here she was, lying on the cold floor as stale water seeped into her towel then into her skin. Ruka was starting to think that it was actually kind of relaxing until she realized how unhygienic it was to lie on the floor of a public place. She forced her eyes shut and tried to go to a happy place-any place, but it just intensified the creeping sensation she felt from the chilling tiles beneath her.

Okay. Now it was just gross and pathetic and sad and...

"Ughhhhh I just want to get out of here! Someone let me out! Let me out!"

Ruka let loose a high pitched sound of frustration because, well, no one could hear her anyway. Might as well scream as loud as she wanted to, right? Things couldn't get any worse than this right?

Well. Yes and no.

Because right after her tantrum, someone starting banging on the door.

"It's stuck!"

"Here, Kaoru, let me try-"

"Guys, do you really think this is a good idea?"

"You're the one who wanted to check, Haruhi."

"You're going to damage the door!"

The conversation floated to Ruka's ears as she steadily got closer to the door. It sounded like there were two boys and a girl. Or maybe two girls and a boy? One boy and one girl? A bunch of girls? Well regardless of how many there were, Ruka was just eternally grateful for rescuers to come.

"I'm here! I've been stuck here since fifth period!" She called out. The murmurs intensified from the other side of the door.

"Told ya a girl's been locked inside!" Said a voice.

"Who would want to do this? Well, I guess even private schools have bullies..." A girl said. Although, the way she talked she sounded like a guy... Maybe it was a guy?

"It could have been a joke, or an accident, you know," a voice like the first said. However, this one was higher and a little breathy. "Maybe we should call Tono."

Ruka panicked at the thought of more people seeing her like this. This sounded like a bad joke! _How many Ouran students does it take to open a door? _Before she could even voice her protest, the door suddenly swung towards her and knocked her down. She flew a few feet back and landed unceremoniously on her bum, letting out a surprised gasp as she did so.

_Ow_... _I've_ _been spending a lot of time on the floor today_, Ruka thought dryly. She tightened her grip on her towel and tried to refocus her eyes. _When did those flourescent lights get so blinding?_ Three silhouettes stood before her then something was harshly thrown at her face.

"Put it on," a boy said, annoyed. Ruka guessed it was the first voice from before...or probably the third? _And hey, wait! Why was he annoyed? I'm the one freezing to death here!_

"Hikaru! Don't just toss it at her," said a girl. Ruka just managed to pull the blazer off her when someone approached. "Sorry about that," the girl said. "You should wear that soon or you'll catch a cold. Can you stand up?"

Ruka blinked and nodded. The redhead shifted to sit on her knees and then she realized that it was boy kneeling in front of her. Big brown eyes stared at her as Ruka froze like a rock.

"Uhm... You're a boy..." She said dumbly, eyeing the male uniform her rescuer was wearing. At that moment, she was highly aware that she didn't have a stitch of clothing on save for the damp towel that clung to her skin.

"Hey Haruhi! Come on! Let's call the Otaku or someone else to handle this. _Guys_ shouldn't get too close when girls are unclothed," two voices chorused. Identical twins sauntered into the room, not dropping their line of sight to the disgruntled girl on the floor. "Besides, we were only supposed to look for your glasses," they said in unison, yet again.

Ruka's face fell. _Great. They were all boys. From the Host Club._ She tried not to think about how awkward this was...and failed.

The boy before her looked back at his companions."What are you guys saying? I'm a gir-"

"Haruhi!" The two auburn haired twins grabbed the doe-eyed boy and clamped his mouth shut. However, the brunet waved them away.

"You two, get out. I don't really mind if anyone finds out about my secret. And we can't just leave her," he (she?) sent Ruka a sympathetic smile. "You should go get some clothes for her," the nice boy dismissed the twins.

The identical boys stayed put before sighing and then shrugging simultaneously. They both turned to the door saying, "Whatever. Kyouya-senpai won't be too happy though." And then they were gone.

Ruka sat there for a moment, still lost in the sudden turn of events. She hesitantly draped the blazer over her front and mumbled out the first thing that came to mind.

"Uhm the one who owns this is..."

"It's Hikaru's," the boy before Ruka (or..was it a girl now?) said.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi," he/she smiled. "I'm actually a girl. It's a long story but I owe the Host Club so I'm paying them back by hosting," she said casually. Although, Ruka noted a slight tinge of annoyance in her tone. "What's your name?"

"So...you're that plebian, right? The scholarship student from class A?" Ruka asked, ignoring the last question. She still felt uncomfortable with being so exposed that giving out her name felt like overkill.

Haruhi gave a strained smile. "Y-yeah... Here," the brunette handed Ruka her blazer. "You can tie this around your waist. Use Hikaru's as a shirt for now; it's longer."

Ruka's face scrunched up to a look of utter distaste. _Tying a jacket around your waist has been out of style for years! _She thought. But seeing the calm expectant look on Haruhi's face made her change her expression. _It's alright. It's alright_, she told herself. _After all, the sons of the famous Hitachiin Yuzuha are getting clothes for me! _So Ruka relaxed and gave Haruhi a smile.

"Thank you. And my name's Ruka. Ijyuin Ruka."

At that, the cross dressing girl gave a small smile back. They sat there waiting for the twins to return, Haruhi offering a bit more warmth and some pleasant conversation.

* * *

Of course she knew who they were. She had once been infatuated with the Hitachiin brothers back in middle school. Ruka was well aware of the twins' trick whenever a girl had confessed to one of them. Extensive research on how to tell them apart had been her life for _months_ so she could be the first one to tell which one was Hikaru and which one was Kaoru.

But that was all in the past. Even now as she shrunk under their scrutinizing gazes, she couldn't point out who was who. What a total waste of time her researching had been! But still, a part of her was too proud to not even try.

If only she could get them to finally say something!

"What is it?" Ruka said as she shifted in her seat. She was currently in the third music room, clothed and dry (but disappointed that they only gave her an ordinary uniform...), and was waiting for the other hosts to come. Ruka rarely visited the Host Club. It was fun to go once in a while but she found that shopping felt more fulfilling. She never thought she'd be back in this lavish room for such hostile reasons. Apparently, finding out that Haruhi was a girl was a serious issue for them.

_Why is it such a big deal, anyway?_ Ruka wondered. _Like I would tell the secret of someone who had just helped me! How ungrateful do they think I am?_

"Why were you locked in the changing room?" The twins' question brought her back to earth.

Ruka blinked. "Oh, some classmates thought it would be funny," she frowned at the memory and looked away. "I accidentally told a girl she had horrible hair and... well the rest is history," Ruka sighed.

"Interesting," they chimed together. Ruka noted that the synchronization act was getting a bit tiresome to watch.

"That's a lot coming from you..." One of them muttered.

"Yeah," the other agreed. "Your hair's all frizzy now."

And at that, Ruka became absolutely livid. "I was stuck in such a humid place for ages! Of course my hair is a mess! I knew you two were twisted but I can't believe you'd say such awful comments to someone who's been...been traumatized!"

"We got you the clothes," they shrugged.

"Guess we'll just take them back," one of them said.

"Cause we're so twisted, you know?" the other teased.

"Orrr...," they both purred. "We could do something about your hair."

A mischievous gleam shined in both golden pairs of eyes and Ruka's instincts were telling her to get as far away as possible.

"Ijyuin-san's tired. Give her a break," Haruhi came to the rescue (yet again) as she emerged from the back room with a tray of tea. The brunette set a teacup and some snacks before Ruka. The redhead was thankful that Haruhi also doubled as a distraction for the twins. This gave her time to actually drink. Ruka felt so much better after getting some warm, calming tea in her system. She thanked the brunette and occupied herself with another sip.

It was then that the doors swung open and revealed the rest of the Host Club.

"What have you unscrupulous twins landed my dear daughter in this time?!" A handsome blond exclaimed.

"We didn't do anything, boss. We tried to stop Haruhi but she wouldn't listen."

"I see," said a dark haired boy in glasses. He scribbled on a clipboard as he crossed the room. "Well we'll just have to add to your tab then, right Haruhi?"

Somewhere to the side, Haruhi cursed something about rich bastards.

Ruka eyed the newcomers warily. She knew them, Suoh Tamaki and Ootori Kyouya. Who wouldn't? They were absolutely gorgeous and a year above her, but the present scene in front of Ruka made her think that...they were somehow different from what she had always imagined. Next to join the party was ever-bubbly Haninozuka Mitsukuni and perpetually stoic Morinozuka Takashi.

The small blond rushed to Haruhi immediately and asked, "What happened, Haru-chan?" The tall stoic boy followed after at a slower pace, but not before pausing in front of Ruka to hand her a bag.

"My things!" Ruka exclaimed with joy and she started rummaging through her bag to check if everything was still there. Clothes, cellphone, shoes! Her shoes were safe!

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, it's not a big deal. Ijyuin-san is from 1-B. She got locked in the changing room and we helped get her out. It didn't seem right pretending to be a guy at the time," Haruhi explained. Ruka was grateful the brunette left out the part about her only wearing a towel. That would have been embarrassing to announce to four dashing hosts!

"Yeah," said one twin as he and his brother ignored Tamaki (who was still frantic and flailing, by the way). "She didn't have any clothes when we found her."

...And _now_ it was embarrassing.

A crashing sound made all heads turn as Tamaki seemed to break at the scandal. The Host Club president had an appalled look on his face and stretched out an accusing finger at the Hitachiins.

"You demonic twins! How dare you defile a lady with your stares!"

"Oooh, Tono. Why are you so red? We never said we saw anything. What were you thinking?" The twins teased.

"That's not nice, Hika-chan, Kao-chan!"

"Ah."

Kyouya looked up from his writing and merely raised an eyebrow. He started to flip through his notebook and murmured something about revenue and consequences...

Ruka was left speechless and flushed at the fact that they had forgotten she was right there! The Host Club was lost in their own world and she felt like a mere bystander. She couldn't take this anymore. "I wasn't naked! I had a towel on!" Ruka shouted. Well, that got their attention. The hosts stopped bickering amongst themselves and turned to look at her. The redhead crossed her arms defensively as she continued.

"Some classmates played a trick on me and stole my clothes after gym class. Fujioka-san was a kind enough to help me. I'm sorry if my knowing of her secret compromises anything, but I promise not to reveal it to anyone," Ruka said as she stood up. "I'm tired so I'll be heading home now, if that's alright," she told them and started to head for the door.

"Actually, Ijyuin-san," Kyouya's voice stopped her. "Your knowledge of Haruhi's true gender is quite troublesome. It'd be best if you could ensure us that you won't slip up by mistake."

"How rude!" Ruka spun and frowned at the Ootori boy. "I'm not so careless as to betray Fujioka-san's secret like that!"

"Really, guys. I don't really care who knows," Haruhi said plainly but no one seemed to hear her. The other hosts scattered to their own nooks in the room, leaving Tamaki, Kyouya, and Haruhi with Ruka.

"We just want what's best for our members, I'm sure you understand," Kyouya replied calmly.

At that moment, Ruka felt so mistreated and frustrated she could throw something. Something big and heavy at the megane before her. _I can't believe I ever thought he was cool! Ughh. Is this what Fujioka-san endures everyday? _

Fired up with resolve, the red-head turned to Haruhi. "Fujioka-san, I won't stand for you staying here pretending to be a boy. As thanks, I'll pay off your debt. How does that sound?"

"T-that's very thoughtful of you but the balance is still over seven million yen..."

"Just seven million? Then it's fine! I'll handle it!"

Haruhi sighed, "I guess everyone in Ouran is rich...but I can't accept such a large amount, Ijyuin-san."

"What do you mean you can't? I insist!"

"But..."

She sighed. Seemed like even commoners knew how to play hard to get. "Is there another way to get you out of this then?" Ruka pressed. It's not that she was cold-hearted, but Ruka usually only did things to suit her whims. So she was quite pleased with herself that she was sticking up for a commoner.

"You could designate her as a host," Kyouya supplied, his glasses glinting as he adjusted them. "If Haruhi gets requested a thousand times, then her debt will be settled. You'll be able to help her and we'll be able to keep an eye on you."

Ruka felt like she was being manipulated...but there was nothing else she could do so she went along with it. For now, at least.

"Fine then," Ruka sniffed. "Fujioka-san, I'll see you tomorrow," she told the harrassed-looking brunette.

"I appreciate your help, Ijyuin-san. You can call me Haruhi since you'll be a customer," she told Ruka.

"Then you should call me Ruka," Ruka smiled.

"How wonderful! My daughter has gained a female friend!" Tamaki pranced with joy. "Now my precious Haruhi will grow to be more like a lady with your guidance, Ruka-hime!"

"Good grief," Haruhi commented, a twitch in her eye.

The blond kneeled before Ruka and offered a rose. Ruka brightened at the gesture. She's never received a white rose before...and from such a good looking boy too! "T-thank you, Suoh-san." _How lovely..._

"You can call me father!" The blond said excitedly. _And now it's weird. _Ruka just forced a smile and nodded as she made her way (quickly) out of the room. It was beginning to be too much for her. She was _so tired_. It felt like the Host Club had drained her energy. All she wanted to do was sleep and handle all of this tomorrow. But still, she had one more matter to take care of.

Ruka bid them goodbye as she passed Honey and Mori having cake at a table and once more to Haruhi. However, instead of heading straight out the door, Ruka walked to the direction of the twins engrossed in a portable video game on the couch.

When she reached them, she bent down to study their faces. Hikaru and Kaoru looked up from their game and were about to make a snide comment (or what not) when...

"_Ow!_ What was that for?!"

...Ruka suddenly stomped on one twin's foot.

A triumphant smile graced Ruka's face. "Oh, good. I didn't get it wrong. That was for embarrassing me earlier, Hikaru-_sama,_" she said the honorific mockingly. Ruka smirked once more at their identical startled faces and left.

Oh she knew they'll try to get back at her or retaliate in some way. But for now, victory was hers.


	2. Chapter 2

On this bright and lovely Thursday morning, Ruka was starting to think that promising to help Haruhi had been a bad idea. For one, she didn't want to see Kyouya. She also didn't want to deal with whatever the Hitachiin twins have planned for her. Plus, new items will be arriving at her favorite store today. And there'll only be a limited number of products!

Aaaaaaaand she was laaaaaaaaazy.

Yup. Mostly lazy. She'd rather head to the mall and shop til she dropped. But _noooo_. She had given her word and it would look bad for her not to come to the Host Club. So she decided to go because she was just that nice. _Cough_. Really.

Well... Also because Minamoto-chan and her cronies were giggling amongst themselves when Ruka had entered the classroom. It had stopped being annoying nine minutes ago. Now it was _infuriating_. Minamoto-chan had just made a comment on Ruka's hair.

"What's up with it?" Minamoto-chan stage-whispered. "Couldn't she find a brush?" Giggles came forth from the group.

_Oh for the love of Gucci_, Ruka internally groaned, then an idea popped into her head. She flipped her hair over her left shoulder and turned to the snickering girls.

"Funny of you to mention it, but I couldnt find my things after gym yesterday. Do you girls know who took them?"

Minamoto-chan scowled at her.

"I know my hair's a mess but Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun offered to style it." She told them brightly. "The hosts are such charming boys. They were so devastated to hear that anyone would be cruel enough to take such a beautiful lady's things." Ruka loved the way their eyes all widened. Of course she was stretching some details, but they didn't have to know that. "They were all worried about me. You've heard of what happened to Ayanokouji-senpai, right?" She watched them squirm in their seats. "The Host Club just doesn't tolerate bullies."

She turned away after that, trying to hide the grin on her lips. _That'll shut them up_, she thought triumphantly.

"You're lying."

Ruka's head snapped back at them. "Ex_cuse_ me?" She raised an eyebrow at Minamoto-chan.

"You're obviously lying! You didn't meet the Host Club. Why would Hikaru-sama and Kaoru-sama even want to touch your hair? And address them with more respect!"

Ruka rolled her eyes. "Hikaru-_kun_ and Kaoru-_kun_ don't mind," she replied smugly. "We'll if you don't believe me, why not just ask the Host Club yourselves? Of course, I'm not sure if they've already found out who stole my things," she placed a finger on her cheek and shifted her eyes back at them. "So, why don't we go ask them later? I think I told them about you all... I can't quite remember..."

Ruka gave them a mischievous smile and it only grew as Minamoto-chan huffed and looked away. Her friends had split reactions though. Some of them seemed worried and some just crossed their arms, fuming.

_Well geez. If they didn't want trouble, they shouldn't have caused it_, Ruka thought and went back to her magazine. Later, Ruka would delight in the fact that no one from Minamoto-chan's group visited the Host Club that day. But still, that seemed like the only redeeming factor.

* * *

_I'd rather be at the mall_, Ruka thought as she sat with Haruhi and some other girls from class A. They were cooing on how cute "he" was.

Although Ruka had to admit that talking to the pseudo-male was lighthearted fun; nonetheless, it was just _talking_. She could be out and about in the mall right now but she was just here. Sitting and eating and giggling when appropriate.

"Lady Ruka," a voice drew her out of her thoughts. "It's time for the guests to rotate. Haruhi's next clients are waiting."

The redhead looked at Kyouya, confused. "Can't I just book her the whole day? It'll help with her debt."

"That would be unfair to our other guests who want to spend time with Haruhi," Kyouya replied as if such a thing was painfully obvious. "We can discuss this further, but it'll count as designating me."

_Damn those marketing strategies of his_. Ruka sighed and stood. She gave a stuff nod at the megane. He led her to an empty table and he sat opposite of her. "Can't I just pay you the amount of a thousand requests? Then Haruhi's debt will be settled."

"I doubt Haruhi would appreciate that."

Ruka rolled her eyes. "Why not? Wouldn't that be ungrateful of her?"

The Shadow King paused and looked at her. "Wouldn't it be ungrateful of _you_? Haruhi extended her help to you and I'm sure she would feel guilty if she received such payment."

_Commoners_, Ruka internally groaned. "Alright, I guess I'll be going then."

"I hope you didn't forget the uniform we lent you. The rental fee for it is five thousand yen," the boy across her said while typing in his laptop.

"Of _course_, there's a rental fee." And Ruka could have sworn the megane's lips quirked up he tiniest bit. _So he's enjoying this?_ "You need a new hobby, Kyouya-senpai," she told him and she stood. "I'll return the uniform by the end of club hours. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a pair of designer jeans I would really like to get-"

"You can't be leaving so soon."

Ruka almost _meeped_ as two arms draped around her shoulder and waist. "H-Hikaru-kun... Kaoru-kun... Well, unfortunately I do have to go so if you can just," and the redhead tried to brush them off but to no avail. She wanted to escape before they could get her back for yesterday.

"Alright but you have to play a game first," the twins chorused.

"A game?" Ruka repeated, surprised at the excitement in their voices. "The _Which One is Hikaru Game_?"

"Bingo!" They cheered and brought out matching hats. They stepped in front of her and posed. "Guess which one is Hikaru!"

"Hold on," Ruka put a hand up. This was the perfect! She could hit two birds with one stone if things went well. "If I guess right, I need a prize."

"What do you want?" They asked.

"A makeover by the two of you," Ruka told them. "And it better be good!"

"Then if you guess wrong," the identical boys grinned, "You'll have to play our game everyday. Even on the weekends."

"Everyday?! Even on the weekends? That's hardly fair!" Ruka was taken aback by such a proposition. _And _the fact that she felt like the Hitachiin twins had suddenly found their new toy.

"Hey, a makeover by us is special," one twin said.

"And all you have to do is play again if you lose," added the other.

"Fine, fine. You two better not lie if I guess right," Ruka warned. Then she crossed her arms and looked to the side. "I mean, what happened yesterday was ages ago."

The twins cocked an eyebrow each. "You're not very good at apologizing."

"Yeah? Well neither are the two of you," Ruka defended. "Come on, I have a game to win."

The Hitachiin brothers brightened as they started switching around. "Now let's play...the Which One is Hikaru Game!"

* * *

Ruka was tired. Really, how slow can time be? She felt like she's been sitting in math class for centuries.

"Alright, please continue this problem at home and on Monday we'll discuss the solution," the teacher announced.

Ruka let out a sigh of relief and began to fix her things. Lunch was next so at least she'll get to relax for a while.

"Where's that new hairstyle you were bragging about?" Came the voice of none other than Minamoto-chan.

Ruka looked longingly at the door. _I just want to get through the day in peace!_

"It was rescheduled," she told the other girl as she searched her bag for her wallet.

"I knew you were lying," Minamoto-chan said bitterly.

"I wasn't lying about meeting the Host Club!" Ruka snapped back. "And what's your problem, anyway? Can't you just let it go? I'm sorry for calling your new hair ugly but get over it. That was two days ago. Are you going to harp about it forever?"

They had been alone in the classroom for a while. The silence was deliberate as Ruka waited for a response. she scowled at the girl before her. Minamoto-chan was trembling now, no doubt a loud tirade was going to follow. But to her surprise, Minamoto-chan started crying.

"Apologizing wont make things better! You said my new hair looked cheap and horrible in front of all my friends and even Satoshi-kun!" The girl cried. "I was s-so embarrassed. H-He even laughed at-at me..."

_What's happening?_ Ruka asked herself as her classmate continued to sob. The sudden outburst of Minamoto-chan caught her completely off guard. She didn't know the other girl felt that way. Really, the whole hair issue had been an accident and now the Minamoto-chan was _crying_?

"Hey, listen-"

"Now I can't even go to the Host Club!" Minamoto-chan interrupted. "I just can't believe you! You're such a bitch!" The tearful girl shouted and ran out the room.

Ruka stayed unmoving by her seat even long after Minamoto-chan had gone, stunned by what just happened. _It was just a comment. Minamoto-chan shouldn't have let it affect her that much_, Ruka thought. She had no idea the girl liked Satoshi-san. Or that he laughed at her. Ruka didn't know; she didn't mean to embarrass Minamoto-chan.

"It's not my fault," she said to the dead air. "It's not."

"There you are!" Came two identical voices as Ruka entered the cafeteria.

"Took you long enough," said a twin.

"We thought you were trapped in another bathroom," joked the other.

"Hi Ruka-san," greeted Haruhi. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I need to talk to Tamaki-senpai," Ruka blurted out.

"Why?" Asked the twins.

"None of your business!" Ruka told them.

_You're such a bitch!_

The redhead stiffened then coughed. "I mean, it's nothing. Really. Never mind," Ruka faltered. She mumbled something about food and then walked away. However, instead of going to the counters, she walked out of the room.

_You're such a bitch!_

Ruka shook her head. "I am not," she mumbled to herself.

"Not what, Ruru-chan?"

Ruka let out a shriek. "H-Honey-senpai!" She turned around to see the small blond smiling. "And Mori-senpai," she looked at the tall boy with them. "Uhm, it's nothing."

"Alright!" Honey replied sweetly. "We came from a class meeting so we're a little late for lunch." Suddenly, the small senior pulled her along. "Come on, Ruru-chan! Let's eat together!"

"Ruru-chan? Where did you get calling me Ruru-chan?!" Only family called her that! _Sparingly_.

"I think it sounds cute," Honey beamed at her.

Ruka huffed. "Just because _you're_ cute, doesn't mean you can get away it, senpai," she grumbled. "And I'm not that hungry."

"It's bad to skip meals," Mori spoke. And then there was no arguing her way out of it. Ruka was led back to the cafeteria with the other Host Club members. She couldn't stay troubled for long because Hikaru and Kaoru kept making jokes and forcing her to play their game. It distracted her well enough that she forgot all about the confrontation with Minamoto-chan. And that her classmate's table had been empty the whole lunch period.


	3. Chapter 3

Today would be a perfect day for shopping, Ruka thought.

..._if_ she weren't being dragged around by the Host club.

_How did this happen_

"Come on Ruru-chan!" Cheered Honey as he pulled her along.

"We're going to shop for commoner's goods! Isn't it exciting?" Asked Tamaki.

_Why did this happen_

"Hey Ruru-chan!"

_Nooooooooo_

Ruka turned to the Hitachiins. "What?" She dead panned.

"Let's play a game!"

"Please," she begged. "I don't know which one is Hikaru."

"No, another game," said a twin really really close to her ear.

"A commoners game," said the other, lifting her chin, teasing her.

Ruka blushed and said, "Whatever."

They arrived at the grocery and Kyouya instantly sat down at a table. "Leave me out of it," he said with finality.

Haruhi was about to follow suit until Honey and Mori grabbed her.

"Okay!" Exclaimed Tamaki. "Let's play..."

"The basket race game!" Finished the twins.

Haruhi just sighed. "I'll go shop and you guys play your game."

"But Haruhiii," they all chorused save for Ruka and Mori.

"Just one round!"

"We'll be done in 10 minutes!"

"Pleaaaase?"

"Fine."

And thus the game began.

* * *

The twins were piling their basket with random goods. Ruka tagged along and chucked an item in every now and then.

"What's the point of this game?" Ruka asked.

"We're supposed to trade baskets with Tamaki's group-"

"-and race on how fast we return the products."

"Back on their proper shelves of course," they finished together.

Ruka massaged her temples. "Where on earth did you get this idea?"

"Commoners," the twins shrugged.

"By the way," they continued. "You still haven't played our game today."

Ruka picked up a sun hat and placed it on one twin's head. "This one is Hikaru."

"Hey!" The twin protested as he adjusted the hat.

"Why do you say so?"

"Cause his face is more annoying," Ruka said.

At that, the other twin burst out in laughter. "That's hilarious!"

"Shut up, Kaoru!" Hikaru pouted.

Ruka grinned back at them. "NOW let's play!"

* * *

"Hurry up!" Hikaru said.

"Where's the spice section?" Asked Kaoru.

"You two are going too fast!" Ruka panted as the trio raced around the grocery. Their basket was just nearing half empty.

"How do you think the group is doing?" The twins asked.

Ruka dialed a number on her phone and relayed, "Haruhi says they're almost done. Honey is going crazy fast."

"What!?" Kaoru panicked.

Hikaru stopped. "How do you have Haruhi's number?"

"Let's go!" Kaoru shouted as he pulled Hikaru along and Hikaru pulled Ruka.

"W-wait!" Ruka pleaded as she tried to keep up with them. She suddenly tripped on herself and face faulted forward.

"Owwwww ow ow oww!"

"You okay?" Asked Kaoru.

"How did you fall?" Asked Hikaru.

"This is your fault!" Ruka said as she rubbed her forehead.

"How is it my fault!?"

"You kept going too fast!"

"That was Kaoru! I'M Hikaru!"

"I don't care! You two are idiots!"

"Hey!" The twins said.

"You're the stupid one if you fell by yourself!"

"This game is stupid. I don't even know why I came along!"

"No one asked you to!"

"You dragged me here!"

"You guys?" Kaoru whispered. "People are staring."

Hikaru and Ruka looked around then back at each other. "This is your fault!" They said together. "My fault? It's yours!" They said again in unison.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be Hikaru's twin!"

Haruhi then came rushing and broke up the fight. "You two calm down! You're acting like children," she reprimanded.

Hikaru crossed his arms. "It wasn't my fault, Haruhi. I wasn't the one who couldn't tell who was who. At least YOU can tell us apart."

"I can tell you two apart!" Ruka retaliated. "The meaner one is Hikaru and that'll always be you!"

At that, the Ijyuin heiress walked out of the grocery.

* * *

"Good morning, Ruka-chan," greeted two voices Ruka wished she'd never hear again.

The redhead girl just ignored them.

"You're looking lovely today," went a voice from her left.

"Yes. How are you?" Came the voice to her right.

A vein twitched in Ruka. "If you're just going to be fake about it, I'd rather we never speak again!" Then she stood up and headed out of the cafeteria. Walking out seemed to be becoming her thing now.

"And by the way," she looked back, "THAT one is Hikaru."

"How does she do that?" Hikaru said when Ruka left.

"I don't know..." Kaoru trailed off.

* * *

"Ruka-san," came a voice.

Ruka resisted the urge to groan. "Yes, Haruhi?"

"I think you should give those two a break," the cross dressing girl said.

Ruka could roll her eyes. "They're the ones always causing trouble. Did you see what they did to me last Saturday? It was so embarrassing!"

"You added to it by shouting, Ruka-san," Haruhi said calmly.

The Ijyuin heiress let it out and groaned, "They still haven't apologized."

"Neither have you."

"Who's side are you on!?"

"There are no sides. I just don't want them whining about it anymore. Hikaru's been sulking."

Ruka felt better hearing them suffer about it. "They deserve it then," she sniffed.

"That's not very fair."

"Life isn't fair."

Haruhi sighed. "Ruka-san, I noticed you can tell the twins apart when you're aggravated."

The redhead was surprised to hear this. "Really now? How odd."

"It's usually because you're frustrated at Hikaru..."

"Well, I didn't really notice." Ruka said, slightly irritated at the commoner's insight. "This was nice, Haruhi but I must go. Goodbye."

And with that, she once again walked away.

* * *

Ruka plopped down on her bed. She ditched the Host Club today for obvious reasons. The redhead left the dozens of shopping bags on the floor, not a single one opened.

"Ruru-neechan?" A small boy opened the door and peeked in. "Are you okay?" He asked innocently.

"Go away, Mamoru. Neechan is tired."

"Wow Ruru-neechan... This is a lot more than usual."

"Yeah well, it's my birthday."

"No it's not. That's still in three months!"

"Shut up. I can buy whatever I want."

"What's wrong, neechan?"

"None of your business. Hey! Don't tug on my skirt! It'll stretch!"

"I know you're sad when you buy a lot. You spend money, a lotta money, but you never waste too much. Neechan cares about the family business too. I know you do."

Ruka looked at her little brother and felt pained at his bright blue stare. Since when did the little monster become so insightful? Since when did she become so transparent?

"You wanna know why I'm sad?" Ruka said a bit pumped up. She suddenly stood.

"Yeah! Who made you sad?" Mamoru asked, eager to find out.

"Who? AHAHAHA First, there's this Frenchman who's so stupid! Oh, princess! Your hair is so soft like the clouds and marshmallows of my love!"

"Hey! I'm not a princess!" Mamoru laughed.

"Then, there's this megane! 'I'm Ootori Kyouya. My favorite pastime is reading the situation and then threatening you with all my resources!' Smirk smirk. Kukuku~"

"Then we have this really clueless one! 'I don't see what the problem is. I just say whatever and it's totally offensive but with no ill intention. I always get away with it cause I'm the cute one!'"

"And then there are these doppelgängers!" She stood by her closet mirror. "'Oh Hikaru! I may be the nicer twin but I don't care about anyone aside from my brother. Listen to my husky husky voice and let me manipulate you!'"

"'But Kaoru!'"And she groped her reflection. "'I'm totally annoying and I can't always be with you! But I can get away with anything cause I'm so darn cute.'"

And then there's Mori! "'Ah. I'm a tall statue and primary mode of transportation of Honey.'"

"Who's Honey?" Asked her little brother.

"Who's Honey? Who's Honey?!" She repeated ominously. "Well since you asked."

Mamoru wavered and Ruka glomped him. They both rolled on the floor and laughed.

"They sound like fun!" Cheered Mamoru.

"Hmmm, yeah. I guess they're not too bad." And with that, Ruka felt lighter and closed her eyes.

* * *

From the door still ajar, the Host Club walked away.

"We should leave her alone," announced Kyouya as they headed towards the main hall of the Ijyuin residence. They thanked the maids who let them in and they meet Tamaki and Haruhi on the way out of the house.

"Where are you going? Ruka's room is that way!" Tamaki said.

"She seems to be preoccupied," said Kaoru.

"We'll apologize next time," said Honey, a bit down.

"Though the two of you took your time getting here," noticed Hikaru with half-lidded eyes.

Tamaki blushed and made a scene on how they didn't do anything while Haruhi said, "I left something at the club room. What happened to Ruka-san? I thought we were going to say sorry."

The rest of the hosts look at each other and said all together, "Nothing."


End file.
